


Fading Out

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Farewell to a friend ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of this poem is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35810368512/in/dateposted-public/)

Flowing rivers of regret,  
Opaque droplets,  
Shimmering, seeking mercy,  
Met only with silence.

I’m sorry.  



End file.
